Lo Que No Es Para Ti
by I Mine Soo
Summary: El amor no va de la mano con los intereses personales por lo que los corazones de 4 jóvenes quedaran en jaque al tener que tomar decisiones difíciles para encontrar su camino. ¿Elegirán el amor o el poder?.
1. Chapter 1 Al Margen de la Oscuridad

_**Capitulo 1. Al Margen de la Oscuridad**_

La noche había caído y con ella el sonido de los grillos entre los verdes prados entonan su sonata nocturna, una ligera neblina se dejaba caer con sutileza en aquel paisaje verde y con olor a humedad de árboles.

Entre la oscuridad apenas se podía ver una silueta femenina como si fuese un fantasma divagante, su largo vestido y capa negra la camuflajeaban con la noche estrellada pero no lo suficiente para iluminar el sendero. En sus ojos oscuros no se notaba emoción alguna.

Instantes más tarde llegó hasta un claro iluminado por esas lánguidas estrellas, flores de color rojo encendido que contrastaban con un cristalino y azulado lado cual solo se movía ligeramente en ondas apenas perceptibles que el viento pudiera mover, ahí esa figura fantasmagórica se detuvo de manera abrupta quedando frente al lago hasta que los ligeros y casi felinos pasos de un hombre, por ese porte varonil y formal, alcanzaron a la hermosa y joven mujer; a quien con delicadeza y mucha familiaridad le tomo sus hombros a la par.

\- Mi bella musa, diosa de la noche y el silencio, mi alma gemela al fin haz llegado - susurro con voz solemne y profunda al oído cubierto por una fina capucha que a la mujer le cubría la cabeza.

Ella permanecía ahí inerte, absorta en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a las palabras del joven hombre que la acompañaba hasta que de pronto volteo hacia él mirándolo con sus enormes ojos que ahora si expresaban emociones.  
\- Hoy no estuviste en la reunión de la tarde - en sus ojos un halo de tristeza se asomaba al tiempo que mostraba una pelea con la resignación - El rey hoy designó a la esposa para el príncipe heredero...

Guardo silencio y bajó su simétrico rostro pálido ocultando una lágrima. -Estoy enterado de todo lo ocurrido y por eso no pude estar ahí, simplemente no lo soportaría, ¡yo no puedo perderte!- en tono un poco alto por la rabia que al parecer está decisión ocasionaba en su corazón.

-Pero te necesitaba conmigo, simplemente estaba ahí parada frente al rey y tu hermano sin poder decir una sola palabra, mi madre a lado vanagloriaba la sabía decisión de tu padre y yo... - En ese momento aquel misterioso joven reaccionó rápidamente y tomó la barbilla de la dama con los dedos clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos oscuros y tristes que ahora derramaban unas lágrimas. -¡Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo!.

Acercando sus labios fríos y cerrando los ojos para poder depositar un beso desesperado y melancólico en los labios carmesí de ella. Al juntar sus labios cerro los ojos con cierto temor hasta que sucumbió al abrazo protector de su amante, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo; después solo lo miró aún entristecida.

\- Prométeme que nunca me olvidarás So porque yo jamás lo haré- esas palabras sonaron como una despedida para el joven caballero quien abrió los ojos de par en par y con sumo desespero se aferró al cuerpo de la dama otra vez.  
-¡Jamás voy a dejarte, no permitiré que te cases con él!

-Pero es un decreto real, ¿Cómo puedes evitar eso?

So seguía abrazándola ahora un poco más fuerte -Por ti soy capaz de ir en contra de mi padre y del mundo, pelearé para tenerte a mi lado y buscaré un lugar donde solo tú y yo podamos estar Sonja.

Sonja sintió un pequeño brote de esperanza germinar en su corazón y tomó del cabello a su amado para acariciarlo, luego busco sus labios fríos por el viento y los humedeció con un beso tímido pero que poco a poco se torno apasionado y desesperado, So lleno de emociones en su corazón siguió el ritmo de ese beso cayendo ambos lentamente en un sentimiento llamado pasión, sin importar el frío sus cuerpos se desvanecieron uno sobre otro en el césped, deteniendo el tiempo entre sus caricias...

A varios metros de distancia, en lo que son los jardines del palacio otra figura delicada y femenina vestida de blanco caminaba entre los pinos verdes y olorosos que se movían con gracia al compás del viento.

\- Sonja ¿dónde te encuentras?- pensaba muy afligida al llevarse las manos al pecho.

\- ¿No sabes que al entrar el anochecer nadie puede andar por los jardines sin vigilancia?, pude haber dado la orden de aniquilarte inmediatamente - decía con cierto sarcasmo un joven de gran y majestuoso porte al saber exactamente de quién se trataba la silueta femenina frente a él y que aún no se percataba de su presencia por estar absorta en sus volteo y sonrió ligeramente haciendo una reverencia con el vestido ante él.- Usted puede dar la orden que más le convenga príncipe heredero, nadie sobre sus dominios se atrevería a negarse o cuestionarle.

El joven monarca, príncipe heredero por designio de su padre el rey se sentía complacido al oír de sus labios tales palabras que reafirmaba su dominio, parado frente a la indefensa mujer clavó su mirada en ella buscando sus ojos negros, - de todas las mujeres en el mundo, tú eres la que no siente temor hacia mí y sin embargo me obedeces, ¿cómo puedo recompensar tal lealtad ?.

\- Solo haga feliz a Sonja su alteza, si usted quisiera recompensarme esa sería mi petición - dijo la joven sin mirar al príncipe heredero y en completa solemnidad, algo que con la tenue luz de las estrellas se podía notar.

\- ¿Esa es tu petición?, ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte por los demás? - dijo el príncipe algo molesto y levanto la vista al cielo ante la muestra de amor que ella ofrecía a su hermana. - luego simplemente volvió a buscar la mirada de su acompañante dejando un halo de frialdad, el silencio los envolvió por un largo instante sin que ella levantará la mirada.

\- Cuando me casé con tu hermana vendrás a vivir a mi palacio - exclamó el príncipe heredero en un tono algo posesivo y sin esperar afirmación por parte de ella pero al oír esa oración, Nicolette no pudo evitar levantar la mirada en señal de reproche al monarca; él tomó fuertemente su barbilla y clavó sus ojos fríos en los ojos llenos de frustración de la mujer, - Esa expresión tuya me hace ver lo mucho que me estás odiando en este momento aunque no lo digas.  
Nicolette solo pudo bajar nuevamente la mirada pues desde muy niña fue educada estrictamente en los principios de la nobleza y guardó silencio cosa que al parecer Zheng disfrutaba sin embargo se dio media vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos.

\- Te veré mañana princesa Nicolette, no tardes en volver a tu habitación o los guardias te llevarán a ella.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el galopar de un caballo, lo cual llamó la atención de los guardias por la hora, Zheng también distrajo su atención a ello y los temores de Nicolette se hicieron presentes.

-¡Hermana!- pensó para si abriendo los ojos de par en par muy asustada por lo cual lo único que se le ocurrió fue tocarse el pecho como si le doliera, -¡Príncipe Zheng!.

Dijo la princesa suplicante haciendo que esté volteara solo para verla desvanecerse en el suelo, sorprendido y preocupado corrió hasta ella tomándola entre sus brazos y evitando la caída abrupta, -¡Nicolette!, ¿que te pasa?- exclamó preocupado al verla inconsciente, -¡Nicolette!.

La cargó y llamó a sus guardias para traer al médico real, llevándola entre sus brazos al interior del palacio, ella de reojo alcanzo a ver cómo entre los arbustos se escabullía la figura fantasmagórica de Sonja, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila pues esta escena daría tiempo a su hermana para no ser llevó a la princesa a su habitación mientras el médico preparaba sus instrumentos para atenderla, el príncipe se notaba intranquilo hasta que el médico le dijo que no presentaba ningún signo de enfermedad y se retiró.

El príncipe heredero y los guardias no tardaron mucho en salir para dejarla descansar, no sin poner una escolta que la cuidara toda la noche, en su camino se topó con su hermano So quien le saludó con una reverencia, notando también los guardias que custodiaban la habitación de la princesa Nicolette.

-¿Paso algo alteza?.

\- La princesa está un poco indispuesta.

\- Comprendo, deseo se recupere pronto - mencionó el joven príncipe haciendo una reverencia para despedirse.

_***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_


	2. Chapter 2 Dia Nublado

**_Capítulo 2. Día Nublado_**

_La mañana aconteció sin ninguna novedad pero antes de que pudiera bajar al salón, una dama de la corte llevó el desayuno para la princesa Nicolette, su madre y hermana no tardaron en llegar despidiendo a la dama de la corte._

_\- Madre, princesa Sonja que honor poder saludarlas - estando ya fuera de la cama hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto._

_\- Supe que anoche te encontraste con el príncipe heredero en el jardín - el tono de la reina era de reproche e indignación ante tal acontecimiento._

_La princesa Nicolette bajo la cabeza apenada, - No fue así madre, coincidimos por casualidad en el jardín pero fue muy breve, en realidad no hablé con él._

_\- ¿Y entonces como trajo su alteza al médico?, que oportuno desmayarse justo cuando estás en su presencia- definitivamente la reina estaba muy molesta._

_La reina hizo un gesto de aprobación a Sonja y sin mirar salió de la habitación._

_\- Eres muy buena con Nicolette, ella tiene suerte de tenerte como hermana Sonja. Cuando te desposes con el príncipe heredero le pediré a tu padre que la envié al monasterio para que continúe su educación allá._

_\- Madre no seas tan dura con ella, mejor la desposas con alguno de los amigos de mi padre, creo que sería lo mejor._

_\- Tal vez tengas razón, esperaré hasta ese entonces y decidiré._

_Ambas caminaron por los pasillos topándose con el príncipe So a quien le hicieron una reverencia y saludaron, él contestó y siguió su camino hasta el jardín. Sonja acompaño a su madre hasta el salón y se despidió con pretexto de ver a su hermana sin embargo fue hasta el jardín de rosas de la madre de Zheng; traviesamente caminó entre los pequeños senderos sosteniendo una sonrisa pícara hasta que en uno al fondo del jardín se topo con el príncipe So quien le recibió con una sonrisa y apretado el cuerpo de Sonja contra el muro le robo un tímido pero ardiente beso exprés, solo para susurrarle al oído.- Soñé contigo toda la noche, aún no puedo creer lo que hicimos pero ahora menos puedo vivir sin ti. Tienes que ser mi esposa Sonja, ¡tienes que ser mi esposa!._

_De su mano desprendió una pulsera de cuencas muy finas y detalladas, regalo de su madre, - esta es mi promesa de amor para ti - colocándosela en su muñeca como símbolo de su unión._

_\- ¡So es hermoso! - abrazándolo con gran efusividad y besando su mejilla con sumo cariño sin darse cuenta que la madre de Sonja miraba con discreción lo que acontecía. Más tarde por el jardín de jazmines Sonja y Nicolette caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando del paseo._

_\- Falta muy poco para tu boda con el príncipe heredero y te veo muy radiante Sonja._

_Ella sonrió pícaramente y dejó escapar un suspiro -Te contaré un secreto pero debes jurar que por la memoria de tu madre jamás contarás nada._

_Nicolette la miró desconcertada y no quiso contestar, Sonja sonrió._

_\- Es una broma pequeña hermana, la verdad es que estoy muy enamorada, como jamás creí estarlo pero no se trata de Zheng - tomo las manos de Nicolette suplicante - hermana no voy a casarme con el príncipe heredero, voy a hacerlo con el hombre que de verdad amo..._

_\- ¡Estás loca Sonja!- dijo muy preocupada por la extraña decisión de su hermana - sabes muy bien lo que significa negarse a un decreto real, ¡por favor recobra la cordura!_

_-¡El príncipe heredero viene!- decía la voz de uno de los ministros que acompañaban a Zheng dando pie a un séquito real y en su centro el príncipe heredero que tenía en la mira a las dos princesas; ellas al verlo hicieron una reverencia y él se detuvo frente a ellas._

_\- Me alegra saber que te encuentres mejor Nicolette pero ¿porque no fuiste personalmente a avisarme?_

_\- No quería causarle más molestias de las debidas su alteza - con la cabeza baja - me disculpo por haber hecho que el médico real viniera a verme, creo estaba muy cansada._

_\- Para mí no son molestias, tú eres mi invitada y tengo que asegurar su bienestar en el palacio- miró de reojo a la princesa Sonja - me sorprende verte hasta ahora princesa pese a que ayer se hizo un gran alboroto._

_\- Estaba terriblemente cansada su alteza, no escuché nada hasta hoy en la mañana, me disculpo por eso._

_\- Más tarde tomaré té contigo princesa Sonja pues hay algunos detalles que tengo que tratar sobre la boda._

_\- Pensé que eso lo arreglarían las reinas su alteza._

_Mirando fija y decididamente a la princesa Sonja y usando su clásico tono autoritario - soy un monarca que se encarga personalmente de sus asuntos- y sin más caminó lejos de la presencia de las princesas._

_Sonja apretó los dientes molesta y miro como se retiraba el cortejo real, - seré muy feliz cuando me aleje de su presencia - diciendo en voz baja y tomando como señal de confort la pulsera que el príncipe So le dio._

_Nicolette miro con preocupación la actitud de Sonja y sus temores se iban fundamentando. La noche llegó y las estrellas tintineaban con fulgor plateado, era un espectáculo único por su belleza y serenidad, el príncipe heredero miraba desde su habitación y pensaba en lo que ocurriría en los próximos días. Él generalmente era muy directo y tomaba buenas decisiones a favor del reinado solo que está vez algo lo hacía flaquear; desde su habitación tenía una buena vista al jardín de la reina, fijando su atención en la figura femenina de la otra vez._

_-¿Que haces en el jardín Nicolette?, ¿Que pensamientos te llevan a salir de tu habitación por la noche?- susurraba para si mirando a la joven._

_Esa misma noche Sonja salió furtivamente de su habitación y se escabulló entre la oscuridad y la maleza hasta el mismo lago donde ya la esperaba su amado._

_\- Sonja, haz llegado mi hermoso ángel- dijo con voz suave el joven príncipe y caminó hasta su encuentro solo para estrecharla suave entre sus brazos - te he extrañado todo el día._

_\- Sonja, haz llegado mi hermoso ángel- dijo con voz suave el joven príncipe y caminó hasta su encuentro solo para estrecharla suave entre sus brazos - te he extrañado todo el día._

_\- Yo también, ha sido un día muy difícil sin tu presencia y cada día lo es más, Zheng me está presionando con detalles absurdos de la boda - decía algo frustrada la hermosa princesa._

_\- Descuida amor mío, pronto he de liberarte de ese tormento, solo espera un poco - seguía abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza y acariciaba lentamente su espalda - te prometí que estaríamos juntos y así será._

_Sonja pego su frente a la de él y cerro los ojos para deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de su amado. Nicolette por su parte se encontraba sóla en el jardín, en sus manos sostenía una carta que más parecía que aferraba a ella. Su mirada estaba dirigida al cielo como si estuviera haciendo una oración más guardaba silencio y de sus ojos oscuros unas lágrimas emanaban, entonces fue desvaneciéndose en el piso pero sin perder la conciencia. Unos pasos ligeros y ágiles llegaron donde ella y observaron._

_Nicolette se percató de la presencia y de inmediato secó sus lágrimas y se levantó, sin mirar de quién se trataba y pensando era un guardia, tomo una posición altiva y camino de frente para ignorar a quien estuviera allí._

_Mientras tanto en el lago los príncipes disfrutaban de el espectáculo centelleante de estrellas y su reflexión en la aguas cristalinas, se abrazaban sentados en el césped, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de So._

_\- Nuestra vida va a ser maravillosa cuando estemos juntos, nos iremos a la provincia más lejana del reino de mi madre, su familia nos recibirá - volteando tiernamente acarició la mejilla de Sonja y beso su frente._

_Sonja suspiro pensando en la vida que les esperaba juntos y la añoraba con gran deseo, - So quiero que el tiempo pase rápido para poder estar a tu lado._

_En el jardín del palacio un brazo extendido le tapó el paso a Nicolette haciéndola abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de quién se trataba._

_\- Alteza - haciendo una reverencia inmediatamente._

_Zheng estaba serio y le extendió su mano a Nicolette para que le diera la carta, ella al notar la actitud del príncipe heredero guardó apresurada la carta, - voy a descansar alteza, que tenga buena noche- haciendo una reverencia y caminando en dirección a su habitación._

_\- Una carta que te haga llorar no debe tener nada bueno, quiero verla - tomando su muñeca antes de que avanzará más, este movimiento la hizo retroceder quedando de frente al príncipe heredero con una distancia corta entre ambos, tanto que podían sentir la respiración mutua. Por alguna extraña razón que Zheng no conocía comenzaba a sentirse agitado y nervioso, sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y solo miraban los labios de Nicolette, los cuales le parecían hermosos y sugerían deseos que él no comprendía._

_Por su parte Nicolette se sonrojó y sintió muy apenada pero la fuerza de Zheng era mayor a la suya y no podía soltarse, - ¡Alteza me lastima, suélteme por favor!- decía en voz baja forcejeando para intentar liberarse._

_El príncipe heredero extasiado por el forcejeo la sujeto por la cintura y pegó a su cuerpo, - No entiendo lo que siento al estar cerca de ti pero no quiero que te alejes- sus labios casi rosaban los de la princesa mientras ella más se resistía -Quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo, déjame saber que contiene esa carta y te ayudaré._

_Nicolette ya no aguantó más y soltó unas lágrimas - ¡por favor suélteme su majestad!, esto no es correcto, recuerde su compromiso con Sonja._

_\- ¡Nicolette, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad y acto seguido la figura majestuosa de una hermosa mujer de edad madura con semblante furioso pero serio quien se acercó hasta ellos._

_Nicolette volteo asustada al reconocer la voz, -¡Madre, yo...!- dijo en tono sumiso y fue hasta ella al sentir como el príncipe heredero la soltaba despacio. Haciendo una reverencia a su madre se acercó, -madre yo..._

_Pero sin darle tiempo su madre la abofeteó tan fuerte que le dejo marcada la mejilla, -¡Esto es inaudito!, ¡Seduces al futuro esposo de tu hermana!- la reina estaba llena de rabia y lo reflejo en su golpe que en el silencio creo un eco seco._

_Ese eco resonó en la cabeza de Zheng al oír el golpe puesto a Nicolette, tanto que abrió los ojos de par en par, -¡No la toque!- dijo en tono autoritario y molesto, corriendo hasta ella para protegerla, -Si va a golpear a alguien, que sea a mi pues yo provoque todo esto._

_Mirando con desdén a la reina y colocándose frente a la princesa._

_\- Alteza usted está comprometido con mi hija Sonja, ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto si ella lo ama?_

_\- Eso no es verdad, su hija no me ama, usted y mi padre planearon está unión pero nunca nos preguntaron nada._

_\- ¡Alteza!, ¿podrá usted ir en contra de las órdenes de su padre?_

_\- Desde luego que no lo haré, yo di mi palabra para el matrimonio pero quiero que sepa que pediré también a Nicolette como mi concubina quien se convertirá en mi reina._

_La reina Selena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus planes podían venirse abajo si no frenaba a Sonja y su amorío con el príncipe So y si no alejaba a Nicolette de Zheng, - Hay un requisito para ser reina, usted sabe a qué me refiero y eso ya no lo cumple Nicolette, por eso su padre no aprobó la unión con ella._

_-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto - dijo sorprendido mirando incrédulo a la princesa, - Dime qué no es cierto princesa._

_Nicolette solo bajo la mirada y guardo silencio._

_\- Se lo dije, usted no quiere una reina así- luego miro a la princesa y le ordenó irse a su habitación lo cual ella obedeció de inmediato._

_\- Nicolette... - dijo el príncipe heredero en tono bajo mirando como se marchaba._

_\- Hágame caso alteza, deje que fluyan las cosas como hasta ahora y tendrá muchos beneficios- hizo media reverencia y se marchó en silencio con una gran irá por dentro._

**_*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**


	3. Capitulo 3 El Inicio de la Tormenta

Capitulo 3. El inicio de la tormenta

La noche seguía avanzando y Nicolette entraba a su habitación con el corazón roto y el alma humillada por la reina, cerró bien la puerta y corrió hasta su cama, dejándose caer en ella con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas y un color rojo por el golpe. En su mente aún sonaban esas palabras hirientes que le recordaban el error que tuvo por amor.

\- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, yo lo ame y lo amo con todo mi corazón, eso jamás va a cambiar.- exclamó entre sollozos la joven muy afligida.

La reina Selena con un gran coraje a flor de piel se dirigió en automático a la habitación de Sonja, que sin reparo alguno abrió de par en par encontrándola vacía, -¿Sonja dónde rayos estás?- la reina cerró muy bien la puerta y se metió a la cama de su hija recitando para si esas palabras, esperó hasta que la madrugada casi dejaba paso al amanecer cuando de pronto el sonido de un mueble ligero al moverse la hizo ponerse en alerta pero sin salir de la cama.

El corazón de la reina latía con nerviosismo haciendo que su respiración se tornará agitada, a lo que puso mayor atención para poder controlar y no delatarse. La princesa Sonja se quedó sorprendida al ver que alguien estaba en su cama recostada y envuelta en sus cobijas, titubeó de temor e intriga hasta tener el valor para dar unos cuantos pasos y tocar aquel bulto que entre las penumbras se disfrazaba cómodamente; al tocarle con la mayor suavidad posible, la reina Selena no hizo movimiento alguno, se mimetizó con la cama cual presa que se esconde de su captor.

\- ¿Nicolette?

Una voz temerosa y nerviosa apenas sonó perceptible en el profundo silencio y entonces la reina pudo respirar... Su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y por fin salió lenta de las cobijas dando la cara que se topo con la dulce y perversa princesa Sonja.

\- ¿Madre?, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Sonja sintiendo un alivio en el alma y sentándose a lado de ella - ¿Estás bien?.

Su madre se incorporó en la cama y miró molesta pero a la vez aliviada de verla ahí, recuperando su semblante serio expresó su pesar.

-¿Que hago aquí?, más bien explícame qué haces tú fuera de la habitación en la noche. Dime ¿a caso te viste con el príncipe So?.

-¡Madre!- exclamó en voz muy baja la princesa tras sentirse descubierta - Pero que cosas dices, fui a ver a mi hermana ya que estoy preocupada por su salud.

-¡Deja de mentir Sonja!- sus voces tenían que sujetarse al silencio para no ser perceptibles por los demás sin embargo no podían ocultar asombro o enojo, - Nicolette estaba en los brazos de Zheng mientras tú jugabas a las escondidas con ese príncipe de segundo nivel. Sonja date cuenta que este patético capricho tuyo puede costarnos muy caro, tú padre y yo dependemos de está unión.

Luego la reina se incorporó frente a su hija quien bajaba la cabeza pues no podía aceptar lo que su madre le ordenaba, su corazón estaba enamorado y ella no iba a renunciar al amor por los intereses de su familia, con cara suplicante y lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a la reina.

\- Madre, ¿tú nunca te enamoraste?, porqué no quieres que Nicolette y yo seamos felices. A ella la alejaste de su verdadero amor, ¿ahora lo harás conmigo?

-¡Mi dulce ángel!, eres muy joven aún para poder entender estás cuestiones políticas pero con el tiempo y mi sabía instrucción lo harás - tomando su mejilla con cariño para limpiar las lágrimas que por ellas rodaban -para la nobleza el amor no existe por ello tienes que ser muy cuidadosa o terminarás como Nicolette, tú eres nuestra esperanza así que comportarte como debe de ser o ...

Ella sonrió con un halo maligno y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- De más está decir lo que pude suceder, pasa una buena noche mi ángel, mañana te veré.- Saliendo lo más sigilosa posible de la habitación. Sonja se dejó caer en la cama y lloró amargamente la decisión de su madre, ahora su miedo era más profundo y su soledad peor...

La mañana siguiente hacia acto de presencia con sus joviales rayos de sol cuando todos estaban reuniéndose en el comedor, Sonja sentada a lado de la reina guardaba silencio mientras que los príncipes Zheng y So a lado de su madre de gustaban lentamente su desayuno.

\- El día de hoy amanecieron muy callados todos, tal pareciera que no tienen ánimo ni para tomar sus alimentos - comentó la gran reina Han Ne, esposa del rey Seo y madre de los príncipes al sostener una taza de té en la mano - hasta nuestra hermosa princesa Sonja está muy callada.

\- Para nada querida madre, tomando nuestros alimentos tendremos nuevamente esa jovialidad que a usted le gusta, no es verdad hermano So.

\- Desde luego que sí hermano Zheng, lamentamos apenarla de este modo madre y si usted lo consciente me gustaría invitarla a pasear por los territorios del lago junto con la princesa Sonja y su honorable madre. - mirando a Sonja con una sonrisa que se convirtió en preocupación al ver qué ella tenía expuesta a la vista de todos la pulsera que le regaló.

Sonja notó esto y de inmediato bajo la mano para acomodar sus mangas y con una sonrisa asintió, - me gustaría mucho poder pasear con ustedes, sería un honor para mí si mi madre lo consciente.

\- por mi está bien, gracias alteza - contestó la reina Selena.

\- por cierto alteza no he visto a su dulce hija Nicolette desayunar con nosotros, supe que estaba inconveniente de salud hace unos días, espero se encuentre mucho mejor.

\- no se preocupe por cosas así majestad, Nicolette siempre ha sido muy débil de salud pero hasta ahora no ha sido nada de gravedad, pronto verá que andará por ahí en los jardines divagando. - contestando con cierto tono irónico a la reina Han Ne

\- espero que sí, disfruto bastante de sus lecturas y conversaciones, sinceramente me gustaría mucho que el rey diera su consentimiento para unir a Nicolette y a So en matrimonio, harían una excelente pareja así como Zheng y Sonja - sonriendo a la reina Selena.

-¡Madre que cosas dices!- agrego Zheng a la conversación tratando de interrumpir - mi hermano So ama más las armas que a las mujeres, su corazón es bélico no romántico y sinceramente la princesa Nicolette es muy dulce para el temperamento de So.

\- Precisamente por eso digo que harían una excelente pareja ya que So por ser tan indomable necesita de la estabilidad y dulzura de la princesa, así se complementarían.

\- Madre con todo respeto para usted y los presentes yo creo que eso me corresponde a mi, si mi corazón se enamora será de alguien con mi carácter intenso - mirando con sutileza a Sonja para reforzar su lazo.

\- Me disculpo con ustedes, voy a ver a Nicolette si no necesita algo, le agradezco mucho su invitación alteza y espero que mi madre acepte. - levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia para caminar por el pasillo, los príncipes la vieron alejarse lentamente.

El príncipe heredero también se levantó - voy a las caballerizas para ver los caballos que van a usar y el carruaje - haciendo también una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo principal donde cambiaría discretamente su dirección para encontrarse con Sonja antes de la puerta de su hermana. -Sonja espera ahí.

Usando su característico tono autoritario, ella al oírlo se detuvo quedando de espalda a él y tratando de desanudar la pulsera de So, el príncipe heredero se acercó con pasos firmes e incriminatorios por el nerviosismo de la princesa.

\- Muéstrame tu brazo Sonja- estando detrás de ella y usando un tono frío y sarcástico.

\- ¿Para que querría usted ver mi brazo príncipe heredero?, cómo ya se dijo en la reunión, no tengo ninguna cicatriz- al sentir a Zheng tan cerca no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada, lo miró de reojo pero evadió esa mirada persistente e indagatoria.

\- No es por la cicatriz que quiero ver tu brazo- volteándola con cierta fuerza hacia él, quedando frente a frente, justo en ese momento ella alcanzo a arrojar la pulsera a un lado donde las cortinas la cubrieran, evitando el sonido del objeto al caer con la voz del príncipe So quien llegaba al encuentro.

\- ¿Esa es la manera en que trataras a tu futura esposa?- mirándolo retadoramente pues no podía ocultar su disgusto al ver como manipulaba a su frágil ángel.

-¡Oh llegaste So!, me sorprende que te interese tanto ver como trato a mi futura esposa y no veo el porque ya que estamos tratando un asunto marital.- soltando a la princesa y caminando hacia su hermano sosteniéndole la mirada - por cierto no he visto que portes la pulsera que tu madre te dio.

So discretamente hizo su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, -la extravié estando en las caballerizas la otra vez y no he podido encontrarla.

\- Me extraña que un objeto tan preciado para ti hoy no tenga ninguna importancia pues recuerdo que no te la quitabas para nada y la cuidabas mejor que a tu vida- mirando acusador y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Yo...- pero en eso la princesa Nicolette hizo acto de presencia y astutamente levantó la pulsera que su hermana aventó, guardándola entre su ropaje.

\- no veo porque cuestionar al príncipe So por algo que él no tiene respuesta, la pulsera a la que se refiere príncipe heredero la tengo en mi poder- caminando hasta ambos monarcas y sin prestar atención a Sonja para evitar malos entendidos, - le pido una disculpa príncipe So pues una lavandera me entrego su pulsera pero al no saber de quién era tuve que guardarla. Hoy pensaba entregárselo a su poderoso padre pero al ver qué usted es el dueño...

Extendió su mano y de ahí colgaba la brillante pulsera de cuencas rosadas y azules que sorprendió a So por verla en manos de Nicolette pero que a su vez alivió porque así no habría nada que inculpara a Sonja. So extendió la mano para recibirla.

\- Estoy agradecido con usted princesa Nicolette por recuperar algo tan preciado para mí.

Zheng interrumpió antes de que se realizará el intercambio y tomó la pulsera examinando detenidamente la pieza, sin más se la entregó a su hermano, - bien recuperaste tu pulsera, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí- caminando en dirección a la biblioteca y sin detener su marcha, - Nicolette acompáñame.

Ella obedeció sin palabra alguna. En cuanto se fueron So corrió para abrazar a su amada princesa, colocando la cabeza de Sonja contra su pecho -¿Estás bien?, ¿No te lastimó?

\- ¡no, estoy bien!, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo.

\- y tú hermana ¿Cómo supo lo de la pulsera?

\- no lo sé pero fue de mucha ayuda su intervención, solo espero no causarle problemas.

Siguieron abrazados unos momentos más, mientras tanto en la biblioteca Zheng cerró la puerta principal y se dirigió al centro de la habitación mirando a Nicolette que mantenía una postura fría y serena.

\- Explícame como es que tú tenías esa pulsera, ¿quién te la dio?

Ella sin inmutarse y completamente segura de sus palabras, - ya se lo dije, una lavandera me lo entregó, fue muy rápido y no podría reconocerla ahora pero por su atuendo sé que es lavandera.

Zheng se acercó despacio a ella y con pasos cortos la rodeo admirando cada uno de sus detalles armónicos hasta terminar frente a frente y mirar sus ojos oscuros sin ninguna expresión.

\- Solo por tratarse de ti he de creer y dejaré este asunto en paz pero no quiero que tengas otra vez ningún tipo de acercamiento con So, cuando se suscite algo así vendrás a mi para consultarme.

Ese tono autoritario y frío era algo tan característico del príncipe heredero, tanto que ya no parecía molestarle, con la cabeza asintió e hizo una reverencia dando media vuelta para retirarse, algo que Zheng no permitió pues tomo su mano como la otra vez y la jalo hacia su presencia, recibiéndola entre su abrazo y su pecho.

Oprimiendo con suavidad el rostro de Nicolette entre su pecho, - mi corazón se vuelve débil cuando estoy cerca de ella pero ¿porqué?, ¿porqué me siento vulnerable y a la vez en completa paz?, y si la evado, si simplemente me doy la vuelta y me olvidó de ella para siempre. Si solo dejo que el agua fluya y me caso con Sonja- se repetía en sus pensamientos que tanto lo atormentaban pero no quería soltar a la princesa, -¡No, no puedo, no quiero dejarte ir Nicolette!.

Esta vez subió el tono de voz y habló para ella logrando que la princesa Nicolette quedará totalmente sorprendida, Zheng la tomo por los hombros para poder cruzar miradas.

\- no voy a repetir las palabras de tu madre ni voy a cuestionarte por lo que ella dijo solo recuerda que yo soy el heredero al trono y puedo abolir leyes absurdas, además tú lo mencionaste; nadie se atrevería a contradecirme o desobedecerme.

Sonrió ante ella, cosa que rara vez hacia y con suprema delicadeza acercó su rostro al de Nicolette, rozando casi la punta de su nariz. Ella ante tal acción solo pudo tensar el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos, el príncipe heredero sonrió con ternura al ver esa escena tan satisfactoria para él y en silencio se marchó, dejando a la princesa sola en la biblioteca.

\- Sé que algún día vas a amarme Nicolette, yo hoy reconozco lo mucho que te amo y que no te dejare ir, no importa si tengo que retenerte contra tu voluntad pues un día me amarás- se repitió en sus pensamientos caminando hacia la habitación de su madre.

Por otro lado un carruaje real transitaba por senderos llenos de césped fresco y vibrante, oloroso a primavera donde una princesa y dos reinas disfrutaban de la luz del sol, a su lado derecho un valiente y temido caballero las acompañaba y cuidaba sobre su corsel negro donde por ratos miraba a su tan amado ángel y correspondía con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron al nombrado lago donde bajaron del carruaje y su cortejo real preparó un lugar adecuado para ellas.

\- So este lugar es muy hermoso, ¿porque jamás habías traído a tu madre aquí?

So acercándose a la reina quien le ofrecía un poco de zumo de pera, - madre disculpe por guardar en secreto este lugar pero esperaba el momento para que usted pudiera disfrutarlo plenamente. Espero también sea del agrado de sus majestades.- esbozando una sonrisa ligera pero viváz.

\- ¡príncipe So es un lugar bello!, no me imagino como será de noche - mencionó la princesa Sonja emocionada al traer una serie de recuerdos en su mente. - oiga podría enseñarme a montar a caballo?

Mirando hacia el corsel como un pretexto para estar solos.

\- para mí sería un gran honor princesa- extendiendo su mano en gesto caballeroso.

La reina Selena sintió un vuelco en su corazón ruborizándose de irá al ver el cinismo por parte de Sonja, - Hija no traes tu atuendo de amazona, no creo que sea correcto andar a caballo.

Sonja volteo hacia su madre sin dejar de tomar la mano de So, para este punto su madre ya lo tomaba como una afrenta cosa que a Sonja no le importo. La gran reina Han Ne sonrió muy contenta tras poder compartir tiempo con su hijo So y miraba con detenimiento la pareja en cuestión. - Reina Selena porque no olvidamos el protocolo por este momento, los muchachos quieren divertirse, hay que dejarlos.

Esas palabras fueron más como una orden sutil para la reina Selena a quien no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar con una sonrisa fingida. So subió a Sonja y comenzaron a cabalgar con trote lento, pretexto suficiente para abrazarla discretamente y colocar su mejilla junto a la de ella.

-¿ Te gustó venir al lago mi bello ángel?

\- Me ha encantado mi amado príncipe, me sorprende mucho la astucia que tuviste para poder estar juntos.

\- Lo importante es eso, aprovechar cada uno de los momentos que podamos estar juntos, ya verás que después no tendremos que escondernos más.- el príncipe dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió lleno de calma al poder estar con su amada.

Por su parte una joven dama de la corte recorría los coloridos jardines reales solo para encontrarse con la princesa Nicolette y poder hacerle entrega de una carta. Ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en una de las bancas bajo el árbol para poder leer con detenimiento; mostrando una sonrisa en su afligido rostro.

Al atardecer Nicolette supo que su madre había vuelto por lo que corrió hasta su habitación para encontrarse con ella, haciendo una reverencia saludo a la reina.

\- Magnánima madre espero allá disfrutado de su paseo. - dijo con voz suave y tierna la joven princesa.

\- ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos Nicolette?, estoy exhausta por el viaje- con tono desanimado y molesto al recibirla.

-¡ Oh lamento incomodarla alteza!, seré muy breve. Quiero pedir su permiso para poder regresar a nuestro castillo y dejar de importunarle con mi presencia. -en sus ojos la suplica se hacia presente.

\- Valla te has adelantado a mis deseos o me has leído la mente, por mi no hay inconveniente, vete mañana mismo sí así lo quieres y no regreses hasta que tú hermana esté casada.- Sin más se dirigió a su cama y le ordenó cerrar la puerta.

Nicolette obedeció y muy feliz recorrió el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, -¡Que contenta estoy!- decía en sus adentros con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Justo en ese momento el príncipe So hacia acto de presencia en el pasillo, al parecer iba a encontrarse con Sonja pero este se detuvo e hizo una reverencia ante la princesa, ella correspondió y siguió su camino entrando hasta su habitación. Por hoy quería olvidarse de su hermana y su amorío, quería solo dormir y soñar con él...

*FIN DEL CAPITULO* 


	4. Chapter 4 Cuando te Vuelva a Ver

Capitulo 4

La noche avanzaba con lentitud y las estrellas tintineaban con fulgor, el viento era suficiente para poder mover aquel oscuro y largo cabello más no para hacer sentir frío; los pies desnudos y pálidos de una figura esbelta rozaban el césped que resplandecía en verde vivo con las estrellas mientras un suave transe guiaba los pasos de esa mujer. El ambiente era de ensueño apenas perceptible para una realidad normal.

A pocos metros de distancia una figura larga de porte varonil y militar se erguía a la orilla de un precipicio dándole la espalda a la joven mujer.

\- ¿Luka?- susurro la joven dama mientras caminaba en esa dirección hasta cerciorarse de quién se trataba... -¡Luka!

El joven volteo a la dama y con rostro entristecido y con lágrimas en sus ojos le extendió el brazo en señal de despedida y se dejó caer al precipicio...

-¡No!- gritó la joven desesperada y corriendo veloz hasta el lugar más fue muy tarde para poder ayudar al joven hombre, en las penumbras se veía el cuerpo perderse conforme caía. Ella abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y entro en shock, soltando lágrimas cual río y extendiendo los brazos a la inmensidad de la oscuridad, -¡Luka, no, Luka por favor no!...

Despertando abruptamente con lágrimas aún y un sudor frío que la recorría, en su habitación solo oscuridad dispersa en partes por el brillo de las estrellas se encontraba y un toquído en la puerta se escuchó. - Señorita Nicolette, ¿se encuentra bien?- mostrándose insistente en el llamado. Nicolette se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrando a una dama de la corte preocupada frente a ella.

\- Escuché ruido en su habitación, ¿se encuentra bien?.

\- Estoy bien, tuve un mal sueño.

\- ¿Necesita que me quede?, puedo hacerle compañía para que no tenga esos sueños otra vez - dijo la dama de la corte en tono amable.

\- No quiero molestar, ve a descansar ya que mañana seguro tendrás mucho trabajo. Gracias por todo- Contestó la joven princesa con gesto amable y tras de si cerró la puerta para regresar a su cama pero el fulgor de las estrellas la llevo hasta su pequeño balcón sintiendo el aire fresco tocar su rostro. -¿Que significa ese sueño?, ¿realmente Luka estará bien?.

Pensaba mientras miraba al infinito nocturno que frente a ella se expandía.

\- Luka ¿dónde estarás?, ¿estás bien?- continuaba mencionando para si hasta que en la oscuridad de la maleza pudo ver una figura varonil moverse sigilosa, imaginó que sería el príncipe So dejando a su hermana Sonja. Sin más regreso a su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llegó a las tierras fértiles del rey y el palacio nuevamente se llenaba de movimiento, en el comedor principal hoy el rey Seo los acompañaba disfrutando de un delicioso pollo al estilo asiático.

\- Tengo entendido que su esposo liberó a unos soldados para que pudieran formar parte del ejército del monarca del Oeste, es un gesto noble al que yo también contribuí.- exclamaba el poderoso monarca dirigiéndose a la reina Selena y degustando complacido su desayuno.

\- Padre tu corazón es generoso y tu sabiduría es digna de reconocimiento, espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas en el trono.

\- Sé que lo harás Zheng, eres astuto y decidido, disciplinado igual que So, la única diferencia entre ustedes es que So prefiere el campo de batalla y tú la diplomacia- dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo por sus dos hijos.

\- Agradezco tus nobles palabras padre, llevaré con honor a tu ejército a la gloria- haciendo So un gesto de lealtad a su padre con el brazo a la altura del pecho y una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- So serás un gran general y me enorgullecerás demasiado, solo te pido que con esa misma lealtad y pasión cuides de tu hermano y su reinado al igual que de su esposa y su descendencia.

Sin levantar la cabeza y tragando saliva con dificultad asintió. Su hermano Zheng lo miró de reojo como si no creyera en sus palabras.

\- Por cierto hoy escoltarás a la princesa Nicolette hasta la frontera sur y de ahí parte de la guardia real la acompañará hasta su reino. Luego tú presentarás a los nuevos soldados con el rey Mong del Oeste - Dirigiéndose a la princesa Nicolette con un tono suave y amable, - Me apena mucho que tenga que retirarse de nuestro castillo, ojalá vuelva muy pronto con nosotros.

Nicolette agradeció con un gesto amable de cabeza y palabras breves pero Zheng estaba desconcertado y molesto de enterarse por palabras de su padre. El desayuno no duró mucho y cada uno se retiró a sus actividades propias, la princesa Nicolette fue hasta el jardín de árboles frutales donde yacía la fuente; en su andar puso atención a los rayos del Sol que jugaban con el agua cristalina y metió las manos para sentir su frescura.

Por un instante olvidó ese sueño frustrante y dejó escapar una sonrisa, las horas le parecían eternas para poder emprender el camino a casa, nada podía ser mejor, nada podía salir mal; al fin se reencontraría con el hombre que tanto amaba y estaría dispuesta a escapar con él si fuera preciso para defender su amor. Casi sin darse cuenta se puso a danzar dando vueltas armoniosamente, dejando que su vestido tomará formas con su baile y el viento leve que de sus movimientos surgía.

A la entrada del jardín, en el arco de flores blancas y aromáticas, un hombre de porte elegante y solemne miraba atento aquello que a sus ojos era un espectáculo digno solo de los dioses y se sentía honrado de poder presenciarlo, el tiempo se detenía entre ambos y aquel hombre heredero al trono se fue acercando lenta y sigilosa hasta la danzante y jovial princesa, tanto que en una de sus vueltas y como si de una acción en cámara lenta se tratase, ambos coincidieron de frente por lo que el príncipe Zheng no tardó en abrazarla por la cintura y ella por el impulso lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello quedando totalmente sorprendida de toparse con él en un recinto que creía estaba solo, el rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡No quiero que te vallas, por favor no te vallas Nicolette!- su corazón agitado y su tono suplicante denotaban los sentimientos del afligido monarca.

La chica por un momento pudo sentir sinceridad en sus palabras y un calor producido por la ternura de su ser, - Príncipe Zheng yo...

Pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Zheng, - Ya no puedo con esto, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada, quiero estar junto a ti, quiero que seas solo mía. Voy a hablar con mi padre y pedirte como esposa, no me importa si pierdo el trono, solo quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti- sus palabras fueron efusivas y llenas de sentimientos, algo que Nicolette no podía permitir pues estaría Zheng renunciando a todo por nada, su corazón estaba decidido a amar a un solo hombre y para ella no existía más.

\- Príncipe por favor pare con esto- logrando salir de su abrazo y mirándolo fijamente con valentía, - yo me entregué a un hombre hace tiempo, le entregué mi cuerpo y mi corazón hasta la muerte. Yo no puedo amar a nadie más que no sea él así que desista y cumpla con su palabra, deje que fluyan las cosas como hasta ahora y haga feliz a mi hermana Sonja por favor.

Zheng estaba anonadado con la confesión de la princesa pero su corazón enamorado no le permitía renunciar, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el final del jardín donde la aprisionó contra el muro entre lazando sus manos mutuamente.

\- No me importa tu pasado, solo el presente y futuro que será a mi lado, eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

\- Usted no lo comprende, yo amo a alguien más y usted tiene un compromiso con mi hermana.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, nosotros somos los únicos dueños de nuestro destino, mi corazón te ama a ti y no puedo estar con nadie más ni por decreto del rey. - En sus ojos una gran convicción se dejaba ver haciendo que Nicolette estuviera segura de sus palabras sin embargo el amor por otro hombre le negaba sucumbir a sus brazos.

\- Usted no entiende- forcejeando para liberarse lo cual no le costó mucho trabajo, corrió hasta su habitación y cerró muy bien, se acostó en su cama pensando en su sueño y en las palabras de Zheng.

Al atardecer en las caballerizas una pareja se despedía con un gran beso apasionado.

\- Regresa pronto So, no me tengas preocupada.

\- Estaré muy pronto contigo, los días se van acortando para poder estar al fin juntos.

\- Lo sé - dijo con una gran sonrisa y lo besó nuevamente para despedirse.

El cortejo real salió al atardecer, llevando al frente al príncipe So quien se mantenía alerta en todo momento. Muy lejos de ahí, en la tierra natal de Nicolette, dentro del enorme castillo se podía ver al gran rey y a un soldado muy joven y valiente que hacia una reverencia con la rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto. El semblante de ambos era serio al igual que su tono de hablar.

\- Me alegra verte regresar con bien y con la victoria como bandera.

\- Gracias su majestad.

\- Hay una nueva orden para ti y es mi orden final.

El joven levantó la mirada al rey muy sorprendió por lo de orden final y pensó en muchas cosas hasta que nuevamente la voz del rey lo trajo en si, - Como ya habrás escuchado el nuevo monarca del Oeste, el rey Mong, está formando un ejército leal a él; es un tema delicado ya que derrocó al anterior monarca y debe tratarse con total dedicación y discreción. Hace unos días firmamos un tratado de no agresión y lealtad si yo le mandaba a un grupo de soldados ejemplares. - Se levantó de su trono y camino hasta el joven general buscando su mirada para disculparse y justificar este hecho. - Irás al frente de las tropas del rey Mong y le servirás tanto como a mí, Luka, gracias por todo.

Luka molesto se levantó y encaró al magnánimo rey sin mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y con tono solemne expresó, - Señor usted me prometió algo cuando partí a tierras extranjeras y cumpliera con su petición, fielmente lo he cumplido y quisiera que usted cumpliera su promesa.

El rey rompió en una carcajada cosa que a Luka no le gustó para nada, - Luka no habrás creído que eso era cierto, jamás cederé a una de mis hijas aunque sea el más feroz y valiente general a mis órdenes. La jerarquía es estricta y específica, un soldado no puede acceder a una princesa- El rey tomo su hombro con cierto aprecio, - Estoy intentando casarla con un príncipe guerrero y si la amas como dices comprenderás que está es la mejor opción para ella. Sigue tu camino mi valiente general y déjala seguir el suyo, mañana por la mañana partirás, ahora ve a descansar.

Y tras estás palabras se marchó el rey con paso lento por el pasillo del salón del trono hasta la salida, - Me hubiera gustado que fueras para mí hija pero esto es lo mejor- pensaba para si el rey mientras liberaba su conciencia. Luka quedó solo en el gran salón con el corazón nuevamente lastimado así como su orgullo, él no quería renunciar a su princesa pero ya era demasiado tarde o al menos eso parecía.

Una joven dama, elegante de vestido azul cielo salió de la sombra que las cortinas creaban y camino hasta él solo para abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en el amplió y fuerte pecho del joven.

\- Hermano, mi valiente y fuerte hermano, escuché las palabras afiladas como dagas del rey - suspiro afligida, -¡Lo siento tanto hermano, de verdad lo siento!.

\- Mary Ann, mi gentil y bella hermana, no te sientas así- dijo mirando un trono vacío mientras acariciaba su largo y oscuro cabello, - en el fondo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño que no duraría más allá del anochecer; yo fui un tonto al creer en las palabras del rey y no darme cuenta que era un viejo truco para separarme formalmente de su hija.

Una lágrima rodó por la blancas mejillas de Luka al recitar estás palabras entonces su hermana levantó la postura dejando de abrazarlo y solo sujeto sus manos, -Nicolette viene para acá, estará aquí en la tarde; ¡hermano por favor tómala y vete con ella, huyan lejos y sean felices!

-¡Ella vendrá!- repitió emocionado, iluminándose su mirada por breves instantes luego recobrando el sentido bajo la cabeza, - No puedo, Mary Ann no puedo hacer tal cosa y exponer la seguridad y felicidad de Nicolette, dime¿que puedo ofrecerle?; solo desataría la furia de su padre y nos perseguiría.

\- Pero Luka, hermano estoy segura que ella aceptaría y gustosa correría el riesgo.- Con ojos suplicantes dignos de una novela romántica.

\- Créeme Mary Ann que nada más desearía en el mundo, poder estar con ella toda la vida y sé que ella no tendría problemas de huir conmigo pero si su padre nos encontrara me temo que desquitaría toda su rabia en ella y no puedo permitir tal acto.- suspiro entristecido y con lágrimas en los ojos se dio media vuelta para retirarse, - Me he de ir a tierras del Oeste para servir a mi nuevo amo, ¿vendrás conmigo Mary Ann?.

Sin más salió del salón y se perdió de la vista de su hermana, ella inquieta no podía creer lo que Luka estaba decidiendo, no podía creer que renunciara así al amor de su vida. De inmediato fue hasta su habitación para escribir una carta y se citó con un emisario a quien le pagó una generosa cantidad por entregar sin demora su carta a la princesa...

\- Perdoname Luka pero Nicolette tiene que saberlo - dijo en sus pensamientos llevándose las manos al pecho.

La noche ya transcurría y el carruaje se detuvo, la escolta real liderada por el príncipe So hizo un campamento improvisado para que la princesa cenara y descansara. A la luz de una fogata la princesa probaba una bebida caliente proporcionada por su dama de compañía, So se le acercó y pidió a la dama se retirase, tomando asiento junto a la princesa.

\- Es una noche fría, si necesita más abrigo solo pídalo para proporcionarle una cobija.

Nicolette no volteo, su mirada estaba dirigida al fuego, cosa que So notó inmediatamente, - No quiero incomodarla princesa, en realidad solo quiero agradecerle su gesto de la pulsera. - Esto llamo la atención de la mujer, quien fijo sus ojos en el príncipe guerrero. - Sé que usted sabe más de lo que dice, Sonja me ha contado y sé que sabe la relación que tenemos. Usted ha sido muy discreta y solidaria con nosotros, ¡Gracias!.

Nicolette dejó escapar un suspiro y bajo la cabeza ocultando su tristeza, - Sé lo que es amar a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona por elección, por eso no quiero que Sonja pase por lo mismo- Sonrió ligeramente y volvió la vista al fuego.

So se quedó meditando las palabras de la princesa, era cierto lo que su padre había dicho sobre ella, - entonces siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que ella - pensó mientras miraba el fuego, - Y usted princesa Nicolette, ¿Porqué no busca su felicidad?, ¿porque no se reúne con ese ser que tanto anhela?.

Ella lo miró nostálgica - Porque él es un general del ejército de mi padre y suficientes problemas le causó que nuestra relación se develará, el gran rey lo mando a tierras enemigas con una misión específica y una promesa que dudo quiera cumplir mi padre.

\- La palabra de un rey es de suma importancia y absoluta credibilidad pero aquí se trata de su hija, princesa sé que esto se arreglará de la mejor manera y usted podrá ser feliz - el príncipe se levantó e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y despedida. - Descanse tranquilamente que yo la cuidaré.

Con esto se retiró para dar órdenes a sus guardias. La joven princesa movió la cabeza como gesto despectivo al conocer lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su padre y dejo escapar un suspiro de profunda tristeza para seguir contemplando el fuego; la noche seguía su curso y el tiempo iba dando paso a un pronto amanecer.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO* 


	5. Chapter 5 Un Anhelado Reencuentro

Capitulo 5. Un Anhelado Reencuentro

Un amanecer resplandeciente avisaba su llegada con los cálidos y luminosos rayos de sol que formaban prismas de múltiples colores al chocar con las gotas de rocío nocturno, algo que sin duda era una manera muy hermosa de despertar. El campamento comenzaba a levantarse para dar pie a su marcha por su parte en el castillo donde la princesa Nicolette vivía, un caballero fuerte y varonil terminaba de colocarse su armadura mirando hacia el frente como si tratase de ocultar su profunda pena.

\- Mi hermosa princesa, mi amada Nicolette como quisiera poder verte solo una vez mas y así empezar a olvidarte- el joven general dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de desanimo y melancolía que se perdía al igual que esas palabras en sus pensamientos solo para emprender su camino a la explanada del castillo donde los demás soldados que estarían bajo su mando y el rey esperaban por él para dar un sermón de despedida. Mientras escuchaba miraba hacia el horizonte ocultando con todas sus fuerzas el alma herida que ahora lloraba por el amor que jamas será; la hermana del general miraba la ceremonia desde uno de los balcones esperando de corazón que ellos dos pudieran reunirse.

Las tropas comenzaron a subir a sus caballos en espera de la orden de su general, el rey se acerco con una gran sonrisa y tomo el hombro de Luka, - esta es nuestra despedida mi gran general, nuevamente gracias por tus servicios y por tu lealtad- luego simplemente lo miró a los ojos y cambió su sonrisa por un gesto serio y autoritario, - piensa bien las cosas que harás de ahora en adelante porque aunque pertenezcas a otro reino si vuelves a buscar a mi hija, yo me encargaré de Mary Ann.

Luego se marchó no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro al general, este hecho era claramente la parte final para las dudas de Luka quien hizo su última reverencia al soberano y subió a su corcel mirando de reojo al balcón de Mary Ann como despedida momentánea, con un grito firme dio la orden de marcha y así el nuevo cortejo real se vio desfilar por el pasillo que los llevo hasta la salida del castillo y el reino marcando con esto el fin de una era y el inicio de otra para Luka.

Por su parte el mensajero que Mary Ann contrató iba a todo galope para poder cumplir con su fiel misión. A varios kilómetros de ahí, el cortejo real iba a paso regular aproximándose lento a su destino; Nicolette miraba por la ventana el verde paisaje y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrarse con su tan amado general, - Luka por favor esperame- dijo entre sus pensamientos con tono suplicante como si él pudiera escucharla. So iba muy atento al camino para garantizar la seguridad de la princesa y sus tropas mientras avanzaban.

Así pasaron varias horas, la princesa no quiso detenerse para probar alimentos pues quería llegar lo mas pronto al castillo hasta que casi al caer la tarde So dio la orden pese a lo que Nicolette quería. Detuvieron el cortejo y bajaron para preparar lo que seria la comida para todos, la joven se sentía muy ansiosa y daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, mirando a los soldados, a las damas de la corte y a So; estudiaba lentamente la situación y las posiciones de los caballos hasta que el sonido de un jinete muy apresurado puso en alerta a la guardia real quienes de inmediato le cercaron el paso al hombre a caballo haciéndolo descender, el príncipe So ya estaba caminando hacia ellos.

\- General este hombre busca a la princesa Nicolette- decía uno de los soldados que escoltaba al mensajero.

So miró con detenimiento al hombre, -¿quien eres?, ¿porque buscas a la princesa?- dijo desconfiado el general estando de frente a él.

\- General soy un humilde mensajero y traigo noticias importantes que solo puedo entregar a su majestad Nicolette, por favor déjeme cumplir con mi misión.- menciono el hombre en tono ligeramente sumiso pero firme haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quien te manda con esas noticias?, comprende que no puedo dejarte ver a su alteza si no muestras ser seguro- el tono del príncipe fue mucho mas firme y hasta autoritario.

El hombre bajo la cabeza, no podía mencionar lo que confidencialmente la señorita Mary Ann le había confiado, en eso la princesa se acercó al ver al hombre preso por los soldados, el emblema que portaba en el escudo de su pecho era el de su tierra natal, lo cual la hizo correr hasta él, - Principe So, esta persona es de mi reino, por favor déjelo tranquilo- exclamó Nicolette ya estando junto a ellos.

\- Princesa su seguridad es una de mis prioridades, no puedo dejarla entrevistarse con este hombre así nada mas.

\- Y se lo agradezco príncipe pero esto es algo que va mas allá de su jurisdicción, es un asunto oficial- tomando al hombre del brazo haciendo que los soldados lo soltaran y mirando al general con gesto autoritario, - estaremos en mi carruaje pero no interrumpa.

Caminando hasta el carruaje real y recorriendo todas las cortinas, -lamento esta terrible escena, dígame que lo trae con tanta urgencia a buscarme.

\- ¡Princesa gracias por salvarme!- dijo con gran amabilidad y entusiasmo el mensajero haciendo una reverencia luego simplemente se limito a trasmitir el mensaje, - fui enviado por la señorita Mary Ann con gran urgencia. Ella dice que surgió una situación adversa en el palacio y que es preciso que se reúna con el general Luka en esta dirección.

Entregándole en las manos a la monarca Nicolette un papel con coordenadas precisas que solo ella entendería, - la señorita Mary Ann me pidió que le suplicara fuese lo mas discreta y rápida posible.

Ella tomo el papel y lo hojeo con cautela, luego regreso la mirada al hombre demostrándole que sabia lo que debía hacer, - comprendo perfectamente la situación buen hombre. Su misión esta cumplida, regrese a casa con la señorita Mary Ann y dígale que la princesa Nicolette cumplirá su cometido.- dijo tras una sonrisa tierna, el hombre mas tranquilo salió del carruaje y emprendió el camino de regreso al palacio.

\- Princesa Nicolette- con tono firme fuera del carruaje exclamaba el príncipe So, - su mensajero se ha ido, ¿todo esta bien?.

La princesa con una mueca de gran decisión en su rostro salió del carruaje y miró a su interlocutor, -necesito un caballo general, ya no quiero viajar en carruaje porque me asfixio.

So la miro desconcertado, - puedo proporcionarle un caballo princesa pero no le garantizo su comodidad, dígame por favor ¿que noticias le trajo el mensajero?.

\- Algo que no puedo compartir con nadie general así que le agradecería me prestara un caballo y retomáramos la marcha- sin mas bajo del carruaje y camino a lado del príncipe quien la miraba con incertidumbre pero daba la orden a uno de sus soldados para que le dieran el caballo mas estable y cómodo posible. Retomaron la marcha y la princesa iba muy pensativa y callada, su vista al frente solo hacia estar mas alerta al general So quien desconfiaba del mensaje de aquel hombre.

¿Que pudo haberle dicho aquel hombre que la hizo cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud? - pensaba para si el valiente general que en ningún momento bajo su guardia y menos perdía de vista a la princesa Nicolette.

La tarde iba anunciando su llegada a través de colores ocres y naranjas entre los rayos del sol que se colaban traviesos entre las hojas y ramas de los frondosos arboles que hacían guardia en el camino de estos intrépidos soldados, el estomago de Nicolette de pronto se revolvía por la ansiedad que le provocaba aproximarse al punto mas caótico de la travesía.

\- Por lo que veo estamos próximos a llegar a nuestro destino general So, creo que aquí es donde nos separaremos- expreso con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante pues no podía controlar en su totalidad sus emociones en ese momento.

El general volteo a ver directamente a la joven notando esa sonrisa que le generó desconfianza, - tal pareciera que si princesa, estamos próximos a terminar nuestra travesía juntos pero no debe afligirse ya que mis mejores hombres la han de escoltar hasta su destino y darán su propia vida si así lo requiriese su seguridad. -exclamo en tono sereno pero siempre receptivo a los gestos mas mínimos de la joven dama, el galopar de los corceles era ligero y despacio como si también ellos disfrutaran del paisaje tan hermoso que la naturaleza les regalaba. A paso muy lento, como si de una cámara lenta se tratara, el cortejo real iba viendo el camino llegar hasta la parte donde se dividía en dos; uno de esos senderos llevaba hasta los dominios del gran rey y el otro llevaba hasta los dominios del rey Mong, señor del oeste.

En este punto So hizo un gesto con su mano al levantarla y cerrar el puño, los soldados a su cargo se agruparon cerca de su general para esperar las ordenes directas; Nicolette miro atenta y discreta a su alrededor pues su amado general de nombre Luka no estaba muy lejos de ella.

\- Soldados- dijo con voz clara y firme – es aquí el punto estratégico que planeamos en el castillo así que conforme a lo ya mencionado tomemos nuestras posiciones. Y los soldados siempre fieles al joven príncipe comenzaron a tomar sus lugares, subdividiéndose en dos grupos; uno que escoltaría a la monarca hasta sus dominios y otro que seguirían al príncipe hasta tierras del oeste para jurar lealtad a su nuevo rey.

\- Princesa, le agradezco todas sus atenciones hacia la princesa Sonja, ahora puede estar más tranquila ya que yo cuidare de ella en todo momento, le deseo mucha suerte y sobre todo que pueda reunirse con la persona que tanto ama -le expreso So a la mujer con tono sereno, en su rostro un halo de agradecimiento se dejaba ver tras ese cabello que cubría media parte de su bella y delicada cara.

La dama miro la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, en verdad era cierto lo mucho que este hombre amaba a su hermana, lo cual le reconforto el alma pues Sonja necesitaba a alguien así a su lado; sonrió de manera mas familiar y relajada dirigiendo sus palabras al príncipe guerrero – me alegra mucho ver que alguien idolatre con tanta pasión a mi hermana, de ser así podre estar mucho mas tranquila. Por favor no busque problemas con su hermano el príncipe heredero, cuide de Sonja de la mejor manera. A sido un honor conocerlo general So. - Terminando estas palabras y al estar todo su séquito reunido se dispuso a emprender la marcha sin mirar atrás más el príncipe se quedo algo inquieto con estas palabras que le sonaban a despedida, miro al cortejo hasta que se perdió entre la espesura y distancia solo para proseguir con su camino.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la despedida cuando la princesa pidió se detuvieran para poder tomar algo de agua, el teniente que era segundo al mando de So, se dispuso a traerle agua del carruaje momento que Nicolette aprovecho para jalarle las riendas a su caballo y ordenarle salir a todo galope…

Los soldados tomados por sorpresa empezaron a seguirla pero la princesa conocía muy bien esos dominios del bosque y era fácil para ella escabullirse entre los verdes prados y arboledas, para ella no había mas camino que el de encontrarse con Luka por lo que agitaba mas a su caballo para que fuera a todo galope logrando a varios metros de distancia desde que inicio su persecución, perder a esos soldados extranjeros. Entonces se incorporo a uno de los caminos por donde tendría que pasar el cortejo militar de su general pues según lo estimado no faltaría mucho para su encuentro.

Mientras tanto un soldado había regresado a todo galope para buscar al general So y explicarle de la huida de la princesa pero no muy lejos de la ubicación de Nicolette se escuchaban los cascos de caballos andar mientras una paloma blanca surcaba los cielos.

\- ¡General, general una paloma mensajera en el cielo!- le decía uno de sus aliados a Luka al tiempo que los demás miraban en esa dirección.

Luka miro igual notando al pequeño y apenas perceptible animal, de inmediato levanto su brazo cosa a lo que el ave planeo para aterrizar en el.

\- ¿son ordenes nuevas señor?- preguntaba su segundo al mando.

El general leyó con detenimiento el mensaje y luego extremadamente sorprendido miro hacia el frente del camino, - sigan con el curso, los alcanzaré muy pronto- diciendo esto jalo las riendas de su corsel negro y avanzo a todo galope por entre los arboles para acortar el camino. Uno de sus soldados levantó el papel que por las prisas se le cayó al general y leyó en voz alta para todos.

\- Nicolette, en el camino al oeste, cerca del claro.

Luka por su parte iba a toda la velocidad posible que su caballo le brindaba y con el corazón agitado de emoción y temor pues esto seguro era obra de su hermana Mary Ann…

\- ¡¿pero cómo pudo pasar?!- exclamaba el príncipe So furioso por la actitud de Nicolette ante un soldado que yacía haciendo una reverencia en el piso mientras pensaba en un plan, luego simplemente le dijo al soldado que se mostraba apenado y temeroso – búsquenla por todos los senderos cercanos, no debe estar lejos, yo llevaré a mi equipo con el rey Mong y volveré con ustedes para seguir buscando.

Aquel joven discípulo se puso en pie y con un gesto de su mano derecha flexionada hacia su pecho se marcho a cumplir sus ordenes. Justo en la intersección mencionada en el recado la figura de una delicada mujer cubierta por una túnica muy larga se veía montada en un caballo que solo se mantenía dando pequeños pasos en espera cuando las voces de unos hombres irrumpieron el silencio y ella volteo para toparse con el ejercito que la escoltaba por parte de So.

\- ¡Ahí esta la princesa!- decían esos hombres aliviados por encontrarla y avanzando en su dirección, la joven aristócrata entonces miro hacia el interior del bosque y supo que lo mejor sería avanzar sin su caballo.

Bajó de un solo salto y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible según el largo y pesado vestido que traía se lo permitía entrando al bosque por la parte donde las ramas de los enormes arboles casi formaban un laberinto y era casi imposible atravesar.

\- ¡princesa Nicolette espere, somos la guardia del general So!- gritaban los militares al tiempo que bajaban del caballo y se adentraban en el dificultoso bosque, justo en ese instante Luka iba llegando en su poderoso e imponente caballo, alcanzando a escuchar que perseguían a su mujer.

\- ¡Nicolette! -dijo para sus adentros mirando a esos hombres entrar en el bosque de raíces y ramas por lo cual rodeo con su caballo para llegar mas rápido a la salida y alcanzar a la princesa, a todo galope se dirigió por un camino muy familiar para él.

La joven majestad corría entre las ramas y raíces pero su vestido le hacia alentar su paso cosa que le daba ventaja a los soldados que la escoltaban con anterioridad, - Luka ven pronto por favor- decía como voz interior mirando no muy lejos el final del retorcido bosque, ahí estaría un claro que le permitiría esconderse de sus perseguidores, casi lograba salir del bosque cuando el segundo al mando de So le dio alcance, tomándola por la túnica jalándola de regreso y tomando su cintura y cuello.

\- Princesa por favor vuelva en si, tengo ordenes de llevarla a su castillo sana y salva, no haga esto mas difícil- tomándola con fuerza para restringirle el movimiento.

-¡Dejame ir, tú no entiendes valiente soldado la misión que tengo encomendada! - casi gritando como una suplica al soldado le decía la joven princesa quien ahora estaba viendo muy lejos sus sueños de reunirse con su amado.

Un hermoso corcel negro con su relinchar interrumpió aquella escena al hacer acto de presencia, de ahí un fiero guerrero de ojos fríos y oscuros se dejo ver ante ellos, - suelta a su majestad- con tono autoritario y certero se dirigió al soldado.

-¿quien eres tú?- mencionaba el segundo al mando sorprendido pero sin soltar a la monarca.  
La monarca se alegro tanto de ver a su querido general que dejó de forcejear con su captor, - ¡Luka, mi querido Luka has llegado!- menciono llena de una visible alegría cosa que noto el segundo al mando, este la soltó de esa posición tan comprometedora pero tomo por la muñeca.

Miro retadoramente a Luka, - La princesa viene conmigo, esa es mi orden- sacando su espada en señal de desafío al hombre que tenía de frente para ser respaldado por los demás compañeros que llegaban en ese instante.

Luka de un ágil salto bajo de su caballo y antes de tocar el piso ya tenía su espada en la mano atacando al segundo en cuestión de segundos, tomándolo por sorpresa que solo pudo hacer hacia atrás a Nicolette y responder al ataque con golpes tan precisos y perfectos que si la velocidad no lo permitiese cualquiera podría morir por la estocada pero pronto entre movimientos casi teatrales se empezó a ver quien tenía la superioridad por lo que el séquito militar le hizo segunda para atacar a Luka, cabe destacar que estos hombres eran los mas destacados al mando de So por lo que eran aguerridos en su ataques y sobre todo certeros.

Luka utilizó sus hábiles técnicas de contra ataque, no por nada era el general a cargo de todo el ejercito real por lo que pese a que sus adversarios eran fuertes, él no tardo mucho en mostrar su superioridad mas no quiso lastimar a nadie y mucho menos quitarle la vida pues comprendía la noble misión de aquellos guerreros. Nuevamente de un salto monto a su caballo y emprendió el camino a todo galope hacia la princesa, tomándola por la cintura y subiéndola súbitamente para quedar frente a él, sin más solo la abrazo y se perdió entre el claro y las montañas rocosas que ya extendían sus faldas majestuosamente, quedando atrás aquellos bélicos hombres de honor.

\- ¡Luka!- expresó la joven dama llena de alegría y rodeando al caballero por el cuello en un cálido abrazo.

Luka solo se limitó a mirarla rápidamente y sonreír con poca efusividad sin demostrar lo que disfrutaba de su cercanía, mas su corazón se inflamaba en amor por aquel reencuentro.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO* 


	6. Chapter 6 Abre los Ojos a la Realidad

Capitulo 6. Abre los Ojos a la Realidad

Por fin un paisaje mas en colores café y ocre con mínimos azulados los recibía, las montañas rocosas serían su escondite perfecto, el galope del caballo pronto se hizo nulo y el general bajo de un salto ayudando a la dama y tomándola por la cintura quedando frente a frente, fue en este momento cuando ambos en silencio solo se miraron, las mejillas de Nicolette estaban sonrojadas por la cercanía de su amado y Luka solo la admiraba como se admira una escultura griega, con fascinación e incredulidad.

El tiempo parecía detenerse entre los dos enamorados y de los ojos de la majestuosa mujer unas lagrimas rodaron hasta sus mejillas, tantas emociones la tenían presa pero el estar frente a su gran amor la hacían sentir protegida.

\- Princesa ha sufrido demasiado- las lagrimas de su amada mujer lo hacían perder el orgullo y olvidar las palabras de su rey, la tomo entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello suavemente, - estoy aquí para ti, para protegerte, no tienes porque llorar más.

\- ¡Luka, mi amado Luka!, tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte, no podría vivir sin ti- pese a las palabras de su guardián ella dejo fluir su llanto como método de desahogo por tanto dolor.

El general solo la apretó mas fuerte en su regazo y con suma delicadeza tomo su barbilla para levantar el rostro, - siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase aquí voy a estar para cuidar de ti- aquel rostro angelical era lo más hermoso que en su vida había visto, era simplemente lo que más amaba en el mundo, sonrió mas complacido y con gesto tierno acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, el calor exhalado de la respiración de ambos podía sentirse agitando sus pulsaciones… -¡Nicolette te amo!.

Ella abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo por la sorpresa de oír esas palabras tan dulces por parte de su amado y después solo se dejo llevar por ese cálido roce sintiendo ese respirar pausado junto con la suavidad de su piel, ese hombre de aspecto fiero y hasta temible en sus brazos era como un pequeño niño tierno falto de afecto; la princesa se aferro a él con sus brazos y cerró sus oscuros ojos para dejar de prolongar ese momento en que sus labios se fundieran en un beso tan anhelado para ambos.

El simple toque entre sus labios fríos por el clima fue suficiente para despertar un sin numero de recuerdos y sentimientos que solo sus corazones conocían, Luka apretó mas su abrazo como si no quisiera separarse de ella jamás y Nicolette correspondió, su corazón inflamado brillaba más que el mismo sol sin que el tiempo transcurriera entre ellos dos hasta que unas pequeñas gotas se dejaron sentir en sus rostros, era la inoportuna lluvia de verano que amenazaba con separar a los amantes, el general terminó tiernamente el beso tras sentir la frialdad del agua y como todo un caballero subió a su amada al caballo seguida por él para cubrirla con su túnica y avanzar hacia una cueva no muy lejana con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la jovial princesa ahora si yacía en su pecho con un semblante tranquilo y feliz.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real del norte un joven caballero, aspirante al puesto que Luka dejaba vacío se reunía en secreto con Mary Ann en uno de los jardines favoritos de la princesa Nicolette.

\- Milady Mary Ann estoy preocupado por usted y por el general Luka- decía aquel joven caballero de largos y rubios cabellos mientras le hacía una reverencia a la dama.

\- Dylan, ¿porque teme por nosotros valiente caballero?- respondiendo a la reverencia con una sonrisa y luego dándole la espalda para tomar una de las flores blancas de agradable aroma.

\- Usted sabe que la princesa Nicolette viene al palacio y temo porque mi general no va a estar presente para cuando ella llegue- en su semblante se notaba algo de preocupación por ese hecho.

La dama volteo con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva en sus labios carmín, - Dylan usted sin duda es leal a mi hermano hasta la muerte y eso se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, su sinceridad me hace saber que siempre puedo confiar en usted- se acerco hasta el valiente soldado mirándolo de frente, - no se preocupe por ellos, en este momento ya deben de estar juntos y si mi hermano es inteligente se la llevará muy lejos.

\- Pero milady si eso llega a pasar usted podría pagar las consecuencias, me encantaría que la princesa y mi general pudieran vivir su amor en completa libertad pero no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a usted- su tono cambio completamente a uno desesperado al tiempo que su semblante se mostraba muy preocupado por las consecuencias de una decisión de esa magnitud.

Mary Ann siguió sonriendo con un halo de ligera resignación, - muy en el fondo solo deseo que Luka sea feliz sin importar que eso pudiera traerme consecuencias- llevándose las manos al pecho en silencio miro al cielo y hablo para sus adentros – Luka tiene mas posibilidades de ser feliz que yo y eso es lo único que importa, ¡es lo único!. Nicolette has inmensamente feliz a mi querido hermano que él te amará profundamente hasta el final.

Una lagrima pequeña rodó por su mejilla sin que Dylan pudiera notarla quedándose a lado de la dama en silencio al igual que ella.

En su camino al reino del oeste So estaba algo ansioso por no tener noticias de la princesa Nicolette y el tiempo se le hizo eterno para poder regresar a buscarla, -princesa ¿porque tenía que actuar de esta manera?, ¿qué es lo que tanto le preocupa que tiene que tomar esta decisión? - pensaba algo cabizbajo mientras avanzaba en su camino y la lluvia los tomaba por sorpresa.

De regreso a la montaña, aquella pareja de enamorados entraba con sigilo y cuidado a la cueva buscando Luka el lugar mas cómodo para su estadía, trayendo consigo algo de madera para hacer una fogata y mantener el calor; pronto una flama de color naranja radiante iluminaba en su mayoría la cueva y Nicolette se sentó cerca del fuego al igual que Luka aunque de manera mas tímida.

La miró con una sonrisa ligera y suspiro, - jamás creí volver a tenerte a mi lado mirando el fuego ardiente otra vez.

\- Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verte- sonrió inocente y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Luka, -paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿has sufrido mucho desde entonces?

Él volteo a mirarla y se topo con la mirada mas sincera y bella de su vida, volvió sus ojos al fuego y con seriedad respondió, - fueron muchas cosas por las que pase, me enfrente a muchas batallas siempre con la enmienda de llevar a tu padre a la victoria y regresar vivo para verte, pase hambre, frío y heridas que no se como sanaron pero siempre el deseo de volver a verte fue mayor- luego hizo una breve pausa recordando las palabras de su rey y bajo la cabeza entristecido guardando silencio.

\- Lamento mucho lo que sufriste, todo fue mi culpa y no me lo perdono pero se que con el tiempo y mi amor podré hacerte sanar todo ese daño- manteniendo esa sonrisa y su postura -quiero vivir toda mi vida dedicándome a ti en cuerpo y alma, jamás habrá nadie más para mi, te prometo que mi corazón es y será siempre tuyo.

Las palabras de Nicolette pese a que estaban llenas de amor y honestidad se clavaban como dagas en el pecho de Luka al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

\- No puedes basar tu felicidad absoluta ni tu vida solo en mi Nicolette, tienes que pensar mas a futuro, por si lo olvidaste yo soy un simple general en las tropas de tu padre y ahora ya ni siquiera pertenezco a su reino, me ha enviado con su nuevo aliado, me ha desechado como algo inservible después de que yo consagré mi vida a su causa.- Miró un poco molesto a su amada por las acciones de su padre, - tú no tienes la culpa de esto pero más bien considero que es la forma mas adecuada de separarnos y evitar la vergüenza de que su hija ame a un simple general sin abolengo.

En sus adentros Luka se sentía humillado y desesperado pues de tener mas poder podría reclamar como suya a esa mujer que tan profundamente amaba y nadie podría decirle que no, se levantó y camino a una esquina alejada del fuego dándole la espalda a Nicolette.

\- Para mi no eres un simple general, para mi eres lo mas grande del universo, eres el hombre que amo por la eternidad y sé lo tirano que puede ser mi padre por eso hoy estoy aquí.- camino hasta donde Luka estaba parado y lo abrazo por la espalda con sumo cariño -no me importa lo que pase, vengo dispuesta a escapar contigo muy lejos y poder llevar una vida tranquila como tu esposa, no me importan los títulos ni los lujos, solo me importas tú.

Al oír esas palabras se congelo, sus sueños estaban por volverse realidad pero ahora sus miedos tomaban forma recordando esas amenazas por parte del rey del norte hacía su hermana a quien también amaba demasiado como para condenarla al sufrimiento a cambio de su felicidad. - deja de ser inmadura Nicolette, esas son ideas de novelas románticas en donde todo es absoluta felicidad pero abre los ojos, tu padre es el rey, ¿a donde podríamos ir sin que nos encuentre?, no puedo protegerte de él, mejor olvidemos esto y terminemos aquí. Casate con el hombre que tu padre elija, sé que será un buen partido, un príncipe guerrero por lo que me dijo- se quito abruptamente las manos de su amada y la miro de frente con gran rencor pero no hacia ella sino hacia el destino que lo ponía hoy en una encrucijada.

\- Luka- dijo casi susurrando y mirando sus manos vacías, luego bajó la cabeza apenada por sus comentarios observando a su amado general -¿entonces eso es lo que deseas?, ¿quieres que simplemente me entregue a la voluntad de mi padre y me case con ese príncipe guerrero? Que por cierto esta enamorado de mi hermana.

Sus sospechas eran ahora hechos pues todo apuntaba a So como elegido, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cercanía de la fogata abrazándose a si misma, - nuestras vidas no han sido fáciles Luka pero si no defendemos nuestro amor jamás sabremos lo que es la verdadera felicidad, si dejamos morir todo ahora ¿que nos va a quedar?, te casarás con alguien más y yo me someteré a los deseos de un codicioso rey- después solo guardó silencio y depositó su atención al fuego.

Luka la miro por la espalda, él sabía que Nicolette tenía la razón y no quería alejarse de ella así nada mas, su vida la quería vivir a su lado, con gran decisión se acerco a la mujer y de un solo movimiento la volteo hacia él para quedar frente a frente - ¿estás segura de tu decisión?, ¿escaparás conmigo pese a las consecuencias que esto nos traiga?

\- ¡Si!- fue todo lo que necesito decir la princesa para que el corazón de Luka sufriera un estruendo y vibrara. El general la admiró por su valor y determinación, sabía que debía jugarse el todo por el todo, la tomo por los hombros.

\- Hoy mismo nos iremos, le mandaré un mensaje a Mary Ann para que nos alcance en el puerto y podamos partir lejos como tú lo deseas.

\- Nada me haría mas feliz que eso.

El fuego de la fogata no era tan intensa como la llama en sus corazones, ahí los dos reunidos frente a frente se miraron mutuamente olvidando sus miedos y frustraciones, el tiempo estaba fuera de su alcance y con cierta nostalgia unieron sus labios cálidos y húmedos en un beso tímido al principio pero poco a poco se torno apasionado y desesperado donde el aliento les faltaba pero se rehusaban a separarse, sus pechos se oprimieron con fuerza en un abrazo mientras inquietas las manos de Luka buscaron su espalda para ir dando rienda a la pasión acumulada de tanto tiempo, una forma máxima de demostrarse cuanto se amaban realmente.

Los labios del pálido general resbalaban por el cuello de cisne de la joven monarca arrebatandole pequeños gemidos de placer al tiempo que se iban recostando sobre la túnica del caballero, las miradas eran profundas llenas de amor y melancolía porque en su interior ambos sabían que no podrían estar juntos mas se aferraban a una hermosa mentira que pronto llegaría a su final…

\- ¡te amo para siempre Nicolette!

-¡te amo para siempre Luka!

La noche por fin caía y la lluvia había cesado, a varios kilómetros de ahí un joven monarca, heredero al trono miraba a la luna suplicante en los jardines del castillo.

\- Nicolette si has decidido marcharte, jamás vuelvas a mi- se decía en su adentros aun motivado por la tristeza y la ira de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba y que no le correspondía, los celos lo hacían presa de sus propios sentimientos.

Los pasos lentos de un hombre mayor mas no anciano se dejaban escuchar entre el pasto al tiempo que su voz profunda irrumpía la tranquilidad de la noche – Este lugar guarda las plegarias a los seres amados que se temía por su bienestar.

-¡Padre!- mencionó el príncipe heredero mientras hacía rápidamente una reverencia.

El gran rey sonrió complacido y le pidió se levantara colocándose a su lado, -¿por quien has venido a orar Zheng?, ¿quien perturba tu corazón de esa manera?

\- Padre lo pregunta de una manera muy despreocupada cuando sabe de mi compromiso con la princesa Sonja.

\- Tú lo has dicho mi joven hijo, es un compromiso pero jamás te he visto cruzar palabra alguna con ella o compartir algún momento con tu futura esposa, mas bien veo que So es la sombra de la princesa y hay algo en este mundo que no se puede esconder- volteo a mirar al joven de oscuros ojos – el amor.

Zheng se sintió avergonzado y volteo la mirada sin decir nada.

\- He vivido demasiado como para no entender los corazones jóvenes, el amor y la intensidad con que se vive, tu corazón esta viajando al reino del norte en este momento y eso es algo que no puedes ocultar.

El príncipe se sintió descubierto y se arrodillo ante su padre, -¡padre perdóneme!, yo conozco mi responsabilidad y cumpliré con ello, se lo prometo. Seré lo que usted desea o poderoso rey Seo.

El rey dio una ligera carcajada ante su hijo y tomo su hombro, - aun tienes mucho que aprender Zheng, habrá veces que no tendrás opción pero cuando si la tengas no lo desaproveches- sin mas se retiro con pasos lentos a sus aposentos tarareando una vieja canción.

El príncipe se levanto al ver partir a su padre y se quedo pensando en sus palabras resonandole como un eco en su cabeza tras la figura femenina de una joven princesa…

\- Nicolette.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO* 


	7. Chapter 7 La Batalla es Interna

Capítulo 7. La batalla es interna

El suave cantar de los pájaros anunciaban la aparición de la mañana con tonos amarillo claro y dorado, logrando con esto un paisaje muy luminoso; en la cueva donde Luka y Nicolette se resguardaban el día anterior de la lluvia, una fogata calentaba el lugar al tiempo que un olor agradable de té y comida se dejaba exparsir por todos lados, la joven princesa despertó al percatarse de este aroma y sonriendo vio a su amado general cocinando, llena de sorpresa fue hasta él para saludarle con un beso.

\- No sabía que cocinabas, mi hermoso general- tomando una tasa que él le ofrecía con un delicioso y caliente té de flores blancas que siempre traía consigo.

\- Es algo que hago desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando salgo al campo de batalla debo estar preparado en todo sentido- tomando igual una tasa y dando un trago grande pese a lo caliente de la bebida.

\- ¡Eres simplemente perfecto Luka, soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado!- exclamó muy contenta la pequeña princesa quien irradiaba su alegría infinita.

Por su parte a pocos kilómetros de distancia de los dominios del gran rey, padre de las princesas Sonja y Nicolette, un séquito imperial caminaba atento y a paso lento por los frondosos senderos del bosque, un príncipe cabizbajo lideraba en completo silencio. Un halcón se veía planear en el cielo azul hasta la cercanía de aquellos hombres donde el joven general alzaba el brazo para que ahí descansara la majestuosa ave.

\- Comandante, ¿que nuevas ordenes tenemos?- dijo uno de sus soldados al mando tras leer So un pequeño papel.

\- Ninguna hasta el momento- contestando rápidamente el mensaje y enviando al ave de regreso a su remitente, la caminata siguió a paso lento mientras el príncipe se adentraba en sus pensamientos- ninguna noticia de la princesa, creo que es hora de avisar a su padre y al mío.

Dijo es sus pensamientos aceptando toda la responsabilidad que esto generaría. De regreso a la cueva, aquella pareja ya se preparaba para partir, subiendo la princesa al caballo.

\- Mandaré un mensaje a mi hermana en el primer pueblo al que lleguemos no sin antes buscar a mis hombres para darles las nuevas indicaciones.

\- Luka, ¿estás seguro de esto?- pese a la respuesta del general, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien y en el fondo de su corazón se preguntaba si él la seguía amando como antes.

\- Por su puesto que sí Nicolette, solo es cuestión de planear bien esto pero tenemos el tiempo encima antes de que tu padre se de cuenta- diciendo esto bajo la mirada escapando del alcance de su querida princesa.

En el reino del sur las actividades se llevaban como de costumbre pues hasta el momento nadie sabía nada de los hechos acontecidos con la princesa Nicolette, su hermana mayor Sonja divagaba por los pasillos reales con su dama de compañía hasta toparse con el príncipe heredero, quien iba a la habitación de su madre, al verse de frente ella hizo una reverencia y el correspondió igual con la cabeza en señal de saludo luego simplemente siguió con su camino.

\- ¡Principe Zheng!- exclamó en voz alta la princesa Sonja para llamar la atención del monarca que ya había avanzado algunos pasos.

Él al oír esa voz se detuvo y volteo lentamente pero sin intención de regresar sus pasos, -¿pasa algo princesa?

Ella camino hasta donde se encontraba el joven heredero y de manera tímida se dirigió a él, sin levantar la mirada, - ¿de casualidad tendrá noticias de mi hermana?, han pasado varios días y no se nada hasta el momento, eso me preocupa un poco alteza.

\- Pareces sincera Sonja- dijo con una sonrisa mas de ironía pues en su experiencia no creía en sus palabras sino que de fondo el interés era otro. - En este momento no tengo noticias pero mas tarde mandaré un mensajero para tener saber de Nicolette y So, deja de preocuparte princesa.

Sin mas siguió su camino dejando a la princesa ahí parada, ella al ver que se marchaba hizo un gesto de desagrado y hablo para si, -¡ash no lo soporto!, odio su arrogancia y autoritarismo – después de esto continuo con su camino.

Llegando a la habitación de su madre, el príncipe Zheng hizo una reverencia y paso hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada tomando igual asiento.

\- Madre he venido tal y como me lo pediste- sacando de entre sus mangas una pequeña caja que contenía un regalo que le entregó a la reina.

La gran reina sorprendida tomo la caja y la abrió con curiosidad, encontrando en su interior una hermosa horquilla de plata con diseño exclusivo de la imaginación de su hijo, -¡siempre tienes un gusto tan refinado mi querido príncipe!, me has halagado bastante con este obsequio Zheng pero mas con tu presencia aquí. - dijo con una gran sonrisa y admirando la horquilla con detenimiento.

\- Me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo madre pero a veces me absorbe demasiado los decretos y deberes reales que tengo que aprender.

\- Lo sé, eres mi orgullo y mi amado primogénito por ello quiero que hablemos de tu compromiso con la princesa Sonja- haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que las damas de la corte a su servicio salieran de la habitación y cerrarán bien.

\- ¿que te atormenta madre?, tú eres perfecta en la planeación de eventos, estoy seguro que todo será perfecto.

\- No es la planeación Zheng sino mas bien me preocupa que tú y la princesa ni siquiera se hablen en el desayuno, una relación así no puede funcionar.

\- Madre- bajo la mirada y encontró el servicio de té que de inmediato comenzó a servir a su madre para desviar la atención de un tema tan incomodo para él, su madre noto esa reacción que no evito el príncipe disimular mucho.

\- Zheng, hijo se honesto conmigo, ¿estás enamorado de la princesa Sonja?- tomando las manos de su hijo quien dejo el servicio de té para mirar de frente a su progenitora, - madre yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y no voy a fallarles con este compromiso tan importante para ustedes.

\- Pero ¿y tú?, ¿que hay de tu corazón, de tus sentimientos?; Zheng yo tuve la fortuna de casarme enamorada por eso nuestro reino ha sido tan prospero. Necesito que me digas con absoluta sinceridad ¿que sientes por Sonja?

La insistencia de su madre era mucha pero Zheng vio mas allá del protocolo y términos diplomáticos, vio a una madre preocupada por su hijo y sus sentimientos.

\- Madre yo...-

pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta uno de los guardias imperiales muy preocupado buscando al príncipe Zheng con noticias de So, este se despidió de su madre y fue donde el soldado que lo llevo hasta la biblioteca para que se entrevistará con un mensajero.

\- Principe heredero soy un mensajero del reino del norte, he sido enviado aquí por ordenes del futuro general Dylan- este hombre hizo una reverencia al heredero al trono.

\- ¿Que mensaje me traes forastero?, yo no conozco a ese general que mencionas.

Enseguida mostró una serie de cartas al príncipe y explico de manera breve, - la señorita Mary Ann mantuvo conversaciones secretas con nuestra princesa Nicolette durante mucho tiempo informándole noticias sobre su hermano, el general Luka, la princesa se entrevistaría con el general en el castillo de su tierra natal pero el rey ordenó marcharse al general antes de que la princesa llegara y así se uniera al ejercito imperial del rey Mong.

Zheng recordó que Nicolette le había hablado escasamente del hombre al que amaba, ahora todo iba tomando sentido para él, con atención escucho al mensajero.

\- El general Dylan esta preocupado por la seguridad de la princesa y de milady Mary Ann pues aunque se esta conteniendo esta información a oídos del rey del norte, se presume que la princesa se ha reunido con el general pues escapo del séquito que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

-¡Qué!, ¡Nicolette esta desaparecida!, y el general So ¿porqué no ha dicho nada? - exaltado y furioso por lo que oía, sus celos estaban consumiéndolo de solo pensar que Luka y su princesa estuvieran juntos.

\- Como se lo dije alteza, esta información apenas la obtuvo el general Dylan y no puede llegar a oídos del rey del norte ya que peligraría la seguridad de la princesa, el general Luka y su hermana pero la dama Ah Yeon, cercana al general Dylan se entero de esto y ha pedido la ayuda de usted alteza.

El monarca al oír ese nombre se calmo un poco, la joven mencionada era su prima quien estaba casada con un magistrado de ese reino y siempre actuaba con total cautela en aras de lo mejor para su ahora reino, sin embargo sus lazos sanguíneos seguían siendo fuertes como para dejar pasar cosas que pudieran poner en riesgo la autonomía de su antiguo reino.

\- Partiré ahora para entrevistarme con mi prima, la dama Ah Yeon con la mayor discreción posible, usted no mencione nada más de este hecho.

Sin mas salió de la biblioteca y dio instrucciones a los soldados para que le dieran comida y agua a su mensajero y lo enviasen de regreso a su reino.

\- Nicolette ¿como has podido huir con ese general?, ¿tanto lo amas como para exponer tu reputación y titulo así?- apretaba el puño mientras repetía en su mente esas palabras, con gran rapidez tomo un caballo y salió a todo galope del castillo sin decir ni una palabra a nadie. Sonja lo busco al saber que un mensajero estaba en el palacio pero no encontró a nadie, en su pecho una sombra de duda se generaba.

El rey del norte mandó llamar a su nuevo general de nombre Dylan, este al entrar al gran salón del trono noto molesto a su rey y con una carta en mano.

\- General ¿cuando tenía que haber llegado mi hija al palacio?

\- Alteza- haciendo una reverencia sin levantar la cabeza y pensando en que seguro el rey ya sabría lo ocurrido- aun estamos en fechas de que la princesa llegue, el viaje es largo y seguro han hecho varias paradas.

\- ¿Y cuando el general Luka se presentaría ante el rey del Oeste?

\- Hace dos días alteza- tragando saliva sin que el rey se diera cuenta.

\- Salga ahora mismo con un cortejo real y tráigame a mi hija ya que estoy a punto de acusar al general Luka de traición pues el rey Mong me ha escrito que aun no se presenta el ejército que le envié.- Apretando entre su mano la carta con gran molestia.- También encierre en su habitación a la dama Mary Ann y ponga dos guardia a su custodia.

Al oír esto se sobresalto el joven soldado pues le aterraba lo que podría esperarle a la dama y al general si lo acusaban de traición, esperaba como un milagro que el príncipe heredero pudiera interceder a tiempo, - Alteza permitame buscar al general Luka, usted sabe que el sería incapaz de traicionarle- decía en tono suplicante.

\- ¡Basta de tonterías general!, usted y yo sabemos lo que aquí esta pasando, ¡tráigame a mi hija antes de que dé la orden de capturar a Luka!, de mi no se van a reír- y sin mas le dio la espalda al general quien solo pudo hacer una reverencia mas y marcharse muy preocupado por Mary Ann.

Luka por su parte presentía algo en su corazón, el viaje era lento y silencioso, Nicolette al ver que su general estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos dejo de hacer comentarios, era mas que evidente que ya no era el hombre que tanto amo, algo había cambiado, algo que no tenía manera de ser.

\- Luka...- pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, ´el le tapo la boca indicándole que entre los arbustos algo se escondía, le pidió bajara del caballo y se escondiera mientras él revisaba, Nicolette obedeció y rápidamente fue hasta unos arboles para refugiarse sin perder de vista a Luka. Él por su parte camino sigiloso hasta que de entre los arbustos un puñado de hombres salió inesperadamente y comenzó a atacarlo con sus brillantes espadas que resonaban entre el silencio del lugar al chocar unas con otras, la princesa solo podía observar impactada como su hábil general esquivaba los certeros golpes y a su vez atacaba uno a uno hasta que los derribaba y no quedaba nadie mas para combatir.

Sin mayor temor Nicolette salió de su escondite y fue hasta Luka solo para darse cuenta de que se trataban de los soldados de So entonces tomo una espada a lo que Luka miró con extrañeza pues ya no había razón para tal cosa hasta que no muy lejos se escucho el galope de unos caballos que pronto llegaron hasta la escena, estos soldados de inmediato iniciaron su ataque hacia los dos jóvenes pero fue So quien les dio la orden de detenerse.

\- ¡Princesa Nicolette tengo la orden de llevarla a su castillo sana y salva!, suelte esa espada y venga conmigo- en tono autoritario mencionó el príncipe guerrero muy molesto al ver que se trataba de un capricho infantil que traería consigo muchos problemas diplomáticos.

\- Principe So retírese a su reino y dígale a mi madre que no volveré a su dominio- expreso muy segura de si misma la princesa a lado de Luka.

\- Basta ya de caprichos infantiles princesa, estamos hablando de dos reinos que por su culpa pueden entrar en conflictos- bajando de su caballo y caminando hacia la princesa con enojo pero justo antes de que pudiera tomarla por la mano, Luka puso su espada entre ellos dos, mirando retadoramente al joven general.

\- Cuida tus palabras soldado, estas hablándole a una princesa- sus ojos eran fríos como el metal de su espada y mostraban indignación por la forma en la que le hablaban a su mujer.

So le regresó la misma mirada, - soy el príncipe guerrero del Sur, So, general al mando de las tropas del poderoso rey Seo y futuro cuñado de la princesa Nicolette; sin duda sé con quien estoy hablando soldado- haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra para menospreciar a Luka.

Él de inmediato supo que se trataba del prospecto que el rey del norte había elegido para Nicolette, se lleno de rabia al imaginar que estaba frente a su rival, sonrió con sarcasmo, - Yo soy el general Luka, al servicio personal de la princesa y para llevártela tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- empuñando con agilidad su espada hacia So.

Quien de inmediato correspondió al ataque sin temor alguno y mostrando su gran habilidad desde el comienzo, algo que a Luka sorprendió un poco pero que avivo para tener una gran batalla como esas que a él le causaban fascinación. El ruido de las espadas al chocar era insoportable y con mucha fuerza acompañada de una gran velocidad digna de dos generales al frente de los mejores ejércitos. Nicolette se sentía protegida por su amado y no renunciaría a él. La batalla prosiguió y no había pista alguna de quien resultaría ganador ya que iban muy al parejo más la princesa sabía que Luka no se dejaría vencer de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Alto!

Se escucho un grito seguido del galopar de caballos a lo cual So y Luka pusieron atención sin bajar la guardia; un joven de cabellos rubios se acercó hasta el general Luka e hizo una reverencia para la princesa y él.

\- General al fin lo encuentro, deje la pelea y valla directo al reino del oeste señor- mas que orden fue una suplica de parte de Dylan hacia su general.

\- Dylan pero ¿que estás diciendo?, no puedo irme así nada más, no ahora que me encontré con Nicolette.

\- Lo sé general y lo lamento mucho pero el rey ya sospecha algo- se acerco mas al general para decirle casi al oído preocupado y apenado – puso en prisión preventiva a la señorita Mary Ann, general.

\- ¡que! - quedándose congelado al escuchar esto y mirando de reojo a la princesa.

\- La única manera de que la dejen libre es que lleve conmigo a la princesa y usted se valla al oeste como tenía previsto.

\- Pero Dylan después de lo que me has dicho yo no puedo partir así tan tranquilo- en la mirada de Luka se notaba la desesperación que estaba ganándole.

So de inmediato se puso a lado de la princesa Nicolette tomándola por la cintura, - ahora yo la escoltaré hasta su palacio princesa y tratemos por el bien de todos que esto quede como un hecho aislado.

\- ¡Quita tus manos de la princesa!- exijió el general Luka quien empuñaba nuevamente su espada.

\- ¡General su hermana!- le gritó Dylan al ver su proceder.

Nicolette al oír esto le pregunto al general que estaba pasando pero él se negó a decirle y solo le pidió fueran al castillo.

\- Pero general Dylan, ¡dígame por favor que pasa con Mary Ann!- suplico la princesa.

\- Alteza por favor solo regresemos a casa antes de que se complique mas todo.

Luka con un semblante de resignación fue hasta su amada, jalándola del roce de So dándole una mirada asesina, luego le tomo las mejillas a Nicolette para dedicarle unas palabras tiernas que sonaban a despedida.

\- Mi amada princesa tienes que volver a tu casa, te dije que nuestro amor no podría ser pero fue un sueño hermoso el que forjamos ambos.

\- ¡Luka no, no me digas eso, no te rindas ahora!- en sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaban a tomar forma y a Luka lo destruía.

\- Vamos princesa no llores, sabes que no podemos amarnos con libertad, tu padre jamás lo va a permitir y ademas tiene a mi hermana prisionera.

\- ¡Que!, ¡no, no puede ser!, Luka voy a volver por Mary Ann, solo dime donde nos veremos para irnos los tres a un lugar seguro- la princesa también estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

\- No Nicolette, las cosas no son así, ve a casa solo así mi hermana podrá ser liberada, yo cumpliré mi misión encomendada y así podré protegerlas a ambas, ¡por favor ve con ellos, ve a casa ahora!- tras estas palabras beso tierna y sutil sus labios por última vez y se dio media vuelta para toparse con So quien se mantenía serio, - cuida bien de la princesa o regresaré a matarte.

Le dijo casi como un susurro al pasar junto a él y luego simplemente se marcho en su caballo sin voltear a mirar a Nicolette.

\- Luka- dijo con voz muy baja al verlo partir en su caballo, -¡Luka no te vallas!

Dijo en tono suplicante mas para si misma cayendo desmayada en el duro piso de tierra y pasto, So de inmediato fue hasta ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y revisar que no se hubiese hecho daño mientras los demás se acercaban para ver que estuviera bien. El caballo y el jinete se alejaban a paso lento sin voltear con lagrimas en el rostro que no hizo el intento por limpiar…

\- ¡Adiós amor, hoy me despido de ti para siempre, para siempre mi amada Nicolette, ´te bese tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito, es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido, adiós princesa mía!.- recitaba la dolida alma del valiente general Luka.*

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

_*Frase del Poema 20, Pablo Neruda_


End file.
